1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paper feeding device and a multi-function printer, in particular, to a paper feeding device capable of releasing paper jam and a multi-function printer using the paper feeding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of science and interconnection of social network, various electronic and electrical products become indispensable tools in daily life. For example, during working, machines used in offices include a computer, a printer, a fax machine, and a duplicator, in which a working efficiency of the printer, the duplicator, and the fax machine using paper may be affected by a paper-in function.
For example, for a multi-function printer having scanning and printing functions, an automatic paper feeding device is disposed thereon, so as to drive the carried blank paper to enter the multi-function printer to perform printing work or scanning work. Before printing or scanning, a user places the paper at a paper-in device (for example, a paper carrying tray). During printing or scanning, the paper feeding device enables the paper to be transferred in the multi-function printer, and the printing device or the scanning device forms images on the paper.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional paper feeding device. FIG. 2 is an internal perspective view of the paper feeding device of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional paper feeding device includes a paper-in roller 10, a paper separating roller 20, a scanning roller 30, a scanning module 40, a paper-out roller 50, a first gear set 60, a motor 70, a second gear set 80, and a jam removing device 90. After paper 1 is sent to the conventional paper feeding device, after the first gear set 60, the second gear set 80, and a plurality of connection gears are driven through the motor 70, the paper 1 passes through the paper-in roller 10, the paper separating roller 20, the scanning roller 30, and the scanning module 40 in sequence, and finally is sent out by the paper-out roller 50. When the paper 1 is jammed between the paper-in roller 10 and the paper separating roller 20, a top cover of the conventional paper feeding device may be opened, and the paper 1 may be pulled out. When the paper 1 is jammed between the scanning roller 30 and the paper-out roller 50, the jam removing device 90 may be rotated, so as to enable the paper 1 to exit along a direction. However, the jam removing device 90 of the conventional paper feeding device only allows the paper 1 to exit along a single direction, if the paper exits when the user is in an unclear state, the paper 1 may be dragged or broken. In addition, the jam removing device 90 consists of a gear 91, a pulley 92, a belt 93, and other components, thereby increasing the number of parts and a manufacturing cost.